The Peninsula Wars
The Peninsula Wars was a conflict between the Recon Federation and the Lime Green Army. It was the second war between the two rivals, but the first war to include no allies. However, the armies' respective colonies would get involved in the final days of battle. On the 31st of August 2019, the Lime Green Army transferred Blizzard, Breeze, Matterhorn, Rocky Road, Fog, and Summit (CPATG) to the Rebel Penguin Federation for safeguarding. The war ended two days later, when LGA was fully removed from the map, prompting the Recon Federation to declare victory. Declaration At midnight on the 27th of August, one month to the day of the Treaty of Smog and Citrus, the Lime Green Army declared war on the Recon Federation, dubbing it the "Conquest of Imperialism." Prior Bumble responded with a counter-declaration, calling the war "The Peninsula Wars". After some discussion, the terms were recognized on both sides as no allies and no colonies. LGA also agreed to not invade Northern Lights, a sacred server of the RFCP empire. Both armies scheduled their first invasions for the 28th, with LGA invading White House and RFCP invading Cold Front just under 4 hours later. War The Lime Green Army's invasion of White House (CPATG) kicked off the war, and it painted a picture of a long bloodletting between the two armies. After three close rooms, with similar sizes, tactics, and formations, the battle was ruled as a tie. This meant that the server remained with the Recon Federation. On the same day, RFCP showed off their endurance by invading Cold Front (CPATG) with relative ease, taking the server. It was only two battles into the war, and the LGA troops looked gassed. At the same time, RFCP was growing in size and capitalized on the dreary attitude from LGA. They invaded Ice Bank (CPATG) on Thursday, maxing 17 compared to just 11 from their opponents. The Recon Federation began to pull away with the war on Friday, maxing 20 in their invasion of Great White. The Lime Green Army had returned to maxing around 15, but RFCP had grown as well. This battle led to a rethinking in strategy for LGA. They realized that, because the leaders voted to abolish the ability to declare no colonies in a war, LGA opted to involve their colony, the Cosmic Army. However, Prior Bumble saw this and recolonized the Duck Knight Army, previously known as the Duck Defenders. The fourth battle was the first battle to include colonies and the last contested battle of the war. After involving the colonies, the Lime Green Army launched an effort to reclaim Cold Front from the Recon Federation. When the battle came, the involvement of colonies turned out to hurt LGA, as RFCP and the Duck Knight Army showed up with 21 troops, compared to 17 from the combined forces of LGA and the Cosmic Army. After thirty minutes, RFCP was declared the winners of the battle. Conclusion On the morning of August 31st, 2019, the Rebel Penguin Federation inherited 6 servers from the Lime Green Army, all servers that were not being invaded by the Recon Federation. LGA also informed RFCP that the would not be attending the upcoming battles on the 1st and 2nd of September. In response to this, RFCP declared victory and requested that LGA transferred the remaining 3 servers to RFCP. LGA refused, only worsening the feelings between the two armies. Yet, RFCP persisted, and invaded Sub Zero (CPATG), Deep Freeze (PW), and Beanie (CPR), thus eradicating the map of any LGA presence, and making them the victors of the Peninsula Wars. Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Armies